


Noodly Holidays

by Pixial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Noodle Dragons, excessive amounts of halloween candy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: Holidays are more fun with dragons





	Noodly Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Tributes

"Uh. What."

The brothers Shimada looked up from their task to gaze at McCree and Hana with varying degrees of embarrassment-- which was to say that Hanzo was embarrassed, Genji not so much. The absolutely ginormous pile of Halloween candy between them practically glowed with incriminating glee.

"We are unwrapping candy," Genji said, as though that explained everything, before reaching into the pile and grabbing a packet of jawbreakers. The wrapper went into a tub on the floor, and the candy itself into a baggie with more of its kind. There was definitely a system of some variety-- McCree just couldn't tell what it was for.

Hana shook her head and plunked herself on the couch between them, taking a piece of candy and popping it into her mouth. She barely hesitated before dropping the wrapper into the tub. "So why are we doing this?" she asked as she reached for another.

Hanzo kept his eyes trained on his own unwrapping project, though McCree caught a tell-tale blush coloring his ears. "It's for the dragons," he clarified. "A sort of... Tribute."

"Tribute, eh?" McCree sidled up to the couch and leaned behind his boyfriend, studying the actually rather organized mess the brothers had created. "They a fan of sweets?"

"Not... Precisely?" Hanzo frowned, and if McCree wasn't so damned confused, he'd kiss at the little furrow between his eyebrows just to watch him fuss. "It's not that they won't eat it--"

"But Hanzo doesn't want the boys getting that much sugar at once, which is _very hypocritical_ of him given that I have had to keep him from eating most of this," Genji finished with a world-weary sigh.

Hana put her hand up to block the elder Shimada's rebuttal. "So we're unwrapping a shitload of dollar store candy because...."

"The dragons like to play with the wrappers," Genji said with a shrug. "Something about the crinkly plastic."

McCree took a step back as Hana practically glowed with glee like some sort of maniacal pink flashlight. Hanzo leaned away as well, already raising his hands to protect his ears from the inevitable squee.

"Your dragons," she squealed with bursts of giggles, "ancient and unbelievably wise spirit guardians like to play with candy wrappers!"

"Yep." Genji pat her on the shoulder as she laughed. "You might want to go grab a camera."

McCree chuckled as he made his way around the couch to sit next to Hanzo. "Y'all could've asked for help sooner. There's no way I'm missin' this."

"Then grab something and unwrap it. We need enough for all three," came the order as Hanzo passed him a handful of what McCree assumed was supposed to be chocolate.

Together, the four of them made short work of the pile despite a few shenanigans. McCree would never have suspected his darling dearest of using his assassin's training to sneak some regrettably cheap candy, but... There they were.

(Hana put her foot down after the fourth time she got beaned with a wrapper meant for Genji.)

Eventually, the tub-- which was considerably larger than McCree had realized-- was mostly full of plastic and foil. The brothers stood, and Hana and McCree took that as their cue to follow suit. The table was cleared of the bagged candy, and the tub hoisted on top.

"We should stand back," Genji said mildly before taking his own advice. He whistled, and a green wisp appeared before solidifying into the shape of his dragon-- albeit his dragon in its much less lethal appearance.

Hanzo performed his own summoning-- though with the amount of force Inju and Denki appeared, McCree thought it was less of a summoning and more akin to unhooking the leash on a dog.

Mameko reached the tub first, her slender snout cautiously dipping into the offering of wrappers before selecting one and setting it between her forepaws and chewing. The crunching sound signaled her brothers, and they swooped in.

Literally.

Denki did not bother with a taste test and simply dove into the tub itself with a screech of delight. Inju was only slightly more restrained, taking a pawful of wrappers and kneading them with his claws.

Mameko squeaked in offense as Denki's tail thwapped her in the face, and she pounced. Both dragons burrowed into the tub with hopefully playful growls, and McCree had never realized that candy wrappers could be so loud.

Hanzo snorted beside him. "This is why we only do this once a year," he whispered.

Hana looked up from her phone's screen, which was already zeroed in on the wrestling match in the tub. "Worth it though," she said as a green limb knocked Inju's pile away. He shrieked in outrage and joined the fray.

From there, it was chaos. Pure, unadulterated chaos. Wrappers went flying as the dragonic trio knocked the tub over. The wrestling match turned into something resembling a game of tag with the three chasing each other through the mess for specific pieces of wrapper.

The mere mortals witnessing this grand display of might and power from three ancient spirits were helpless at the sight, doubled over laughing. McCree had to lean on Hanzo for support, and Genji grabbed Hana's phone in midair as it slipped from her fingers. (The video was definitely going to be shaky as hell, but she didn't look like she minded much.) The brothers, of course, used to such displays, looked on as parents watching their misbehaving children on the playground.

Finally, after McCree was pretty sure he pulled something laughing so hard, the dragons exhausted themselves. They coiled together in a green and blue knot that was going to be tough to undo later, wrapper carnage strewn about them and the table.

"So do we start cleaning up?" Hana asked, tucking her phone away.

"I dunno. Feels like we should let 'em sleep for a bit." McCree turned imploring eyes to Hanzo, who raised an eyebrow but relented.

"Of course, love," he said, ignoring his brother's exaggerated gagging. "But we _will_ have to clean this up. Preferably before anyone else needs this space."

"You know, darlin'," McCree said, eyes on the sleeping dragons, "somehow I don't think they'll mind much."

**Author's Note:**

> Super special shout out to Izzy and DC and all the SCAOA discord gang for spawning this!
> 
> Originally this was going to be Halloween centric but work kicked up and I lost the thread. So as I get motivation, I'll be adding more holidays.


End file.
